science
by teddynojutsu
Summary: science is fun but what happens when people go a bit to far in experimenting
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**I've had this idea for awhile and can't think of anything else so my other fics will have to wait until I have this out of my system I hope you like it.**

**EXPLOSION **

BOOM

Was all that was heard through out the compound as the left wing of the compound became nothing but ruble. Then the siren started. Thousands of men in white coats were running for their lives to the closest exit trying to get away from the kayos. Some had large folders in their arms trying not, having trouble holding everything as well as run.

BOOM

Another explosion went off screams of pain where added to the fray of noise as the other side of the compound was turned to ruble along with the multiple people that were caught in the blast.

But one man was running towards the middle of the compound his long black hair flaring out behind him, as he franticly ran toward the middle of the compound. He pushed and shoved the people running towards him that didn't move out of his way in time.

Finally when he was at the middle of the compound. There was a large door he shoved it open entering a room filled with various machines the room was covered in the machinery some large some small, but the man paid no head to those contraptions. He headed strait towards the large white crib that was in the middle of the room. It had many cords coming out of it at least a cord for each machine used. He rushed to the crib and looked down in awe at the abnormal creature inside it that had the cords attached to its sleeping form.

BOOM

The explosion was far to close for the white clothed man. It instantly snapped him out of his thoughts and got him to work. The man grabbed the creature from the crib, ripping the cords from its form. He then wrapped the blanket that was in the crib completely around the creature only leaving a small area open for the creature too breathe.

Once d one he ran from the room and down the now nearly empty hall running past the few stragglers that were franticly trying to get away but did not have the speed or health to.

BOOM

The area behind the man exploded causing the man to fly forward to the ground. The man curled himself around the creature protecting it from getting hurt. As quick as he fell he got up the creature in his arms now awake and crying because of being handled so ruff.

He didn't pay attention to it instead kept running to the exit, which was now in sight. Running as quickly as he can he headed out the front door holding the creature close to its chest as possible making it nearly invisible to the other men and women standing around him.

BOOM

It seemed that he didn't have to worry about the attention on him because the last explosion brought the whole compound down making everyone stare at it. You could hear the fire and police sirens. The msn walked away before anyone could come up to him. He walked up to a limousine that was parked a little way away from the sight of the explosion.

Standing their out the front of the limousine was an old man holding the door open. He wore a black suit and had long silver hair with some white that showed his age. He also wore large glasses.

"This must be very inconvenient, sir" he said with a smile that made his wrinkled face wrinkle more.

"No, actually it was very convenient" he replied with a smirk looking down at the bundle in his arms with a smirk that would make any ones skin crawl. He then stepped into the limo along with the old butler then the car went off.

(Random person house)

: Television:

Their on the screen was a tall brunet with short hair and a trendy business suit on. She was standing in front of large group of people who were looking at ruble.

"Today we're at the site that use to be Kohanas science compound. This is the place that was recently rumored to have experimented on humans not to long ago, has now turned into nothing but ruble. Earlier today bombs were set off at different points of the compound. We are unsure how many people or who have died just yet. We also have no lead on who has done this right now the authorities believe that it could have been a terrorist attack." The women said talking at a fast pace.

"Some people have called this a tragedy others say it was what they had coming for playing with nature. But one thing we know is this was no accident and the police will find out what happened" she said with a serious face. "Back to you Mary"

Then the screen went on to another female that was similar looking t the last.

CLICK

The television went black.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(BEL: I bet you can't guess who that guy was!**

**Hope you like it. I liked writing it.**

**So please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

(17 years later)

(Someone's pov)

I was sitting in the waiting room at one of the many foster centers in Kohana awaiting the idiot that had my fate in their hands. I was dropped of here after the terrible incident that occurred yesterday. The day my life was ripped apart.

Because yesterday my parents died, yester day I watched as they died slowly and painfully why I was made to watch and could not do anything about it happening. Yesterday my brother killed my parents; yesterday I found out my brother killed the rest of my family. Yesterday I came to hate my brother more than any living being on the earth.

So here I am waiting in the foyer for some _oh so caring_ person to tell me were they're going to ship me off to, joy. To make things all the more perfect the other social workers were staring at me like I only had an hour to live. I guess the news around here travels fast. Some stared at me like they thought I was going to break down crying at any moment. I wasn't, surprisingly this I am not as sad as I thought I would have been, but what do you expect, I wasn't really close to my family. My father I hated, my mother was pretty much a complete stranger to me, only thinking about going out with friends and what to by next. My brother was probably the person I was closest to.

It was more of a case of hero worship than anything. When I was younger I wanted to be just like him, but it wasn't like I didn't expect this really, I always thought that he was a bit unstable, what with the un-emotional face, the black emo clothing, for Christ sake he even had a friend that was blue, how can you not notice that he was unstable.

"ano Sasuke-kun" I heard the voice of the social worker breaking through my thoughts, looking up at the social worker that was wearing to much make up and a top that was two, no three sizes to small. I nod towards her to show that I am listening, then turned my head to the side facing a wall so I don't have to look at her any longer, if I did I would probably throw up that wouldn't be so good.

"Um Sasuke-kun I am going to be taking you to your god father, he has been called and told about the resent events and is willing to let you stay there, until next year when you will be 18 and able to inherit your parents money" she explained to me. God father I didn't even know I had one up until now. But that's not surprising I didn't know half my family. You can't really blame me I had a big family. If I knew something like this would happen I might actually have tried to have some sort of family bond with them. Probably not though. If I knew this was going to happen I would kill Itachi before he could kill them, ok I would kill him after he killed father. The bastard.

So now I was in a car with some random bimbo driving to who knows where. I know loads of fun right.

(2 hours later)

I think I should start writing a will now. We've been riding 2 hours straight and still we weren't near anything. We left the city 1 hour and 30 minutes ago and now we are literally on the road to no where. I'm now starting to think that's she's going to kill me out here. I can just see it now.

She pulls up at an abandon gas station , then says I can have a walk around , I would just to get away from her annoying presence for a little while . Then when my back was turned she'll pull a gun out and BANG. Dead.

Evil bitch. Now that I think about it her non stop talking is probably just so her evil plan would work. Evil. OMG I'm going crazy really I don't think this bimbo could kill a fly yet to murder me. Yes the long, annoying car trip.

"Hey how much longer is this going to take" I ask interrupting her in her annoying non stop talking. She checked her watch and then looked at the directory in her lap. I really hope that she hasn't taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"It's about 20 more minutes away , anyway back to what I was saying , she then said…" I blocked off from her again not wanting to know what she was talking about. Looking out the window I stare into the nothingness all around hoping this would not be a long 20 minutes.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what he's like, most of my family that I knew where all cold and unfeeling. Except my mother though, but she did have her moments. I also wonder why Itachi didn't kill him either, maybe because it was so far out.

Good thing though is I won't have to worry about school for awhile, but when I do go back how am I going to get there or am I going to change schools, is there even a school around here. Maybe I'll be home schooled, that wouldn't be so bad I won't have to put up with the idiots that go to school every day to show off.

Oh well I'll worry about that when it's closer to the time. But it is one of the top concerns on my lis…

"we're here" the bimbo of a social worker exclaimed in the hyper happy voice that to me sounded like nails being scratched down a chalk board. With a sigh I stepped out of the car and looked up to see a huge mansion. For some reason I didn't think they would have lived in a mansion, but I should have guessed even though he isn't a Uchiha by name he would still be rich father would have never talked to a what he called commoner. The mansion was very lovely not as nice as mine but still lovely, but what made this mansion extra wow worthy was the huge clear globe behind the mansion. I have no idea what it was made of but there was a forest or something in there. I've never seen something like that behind a mansion before and I've seen my fare share of weird mansions, god mine wasn't that normal especially since mother wanted everything anyone had at there mansion.

I followed the bimbo to the huge wooden doors. The place didn't have a door bell, but they did have a huge door knocker. I wonder if this place even has electricity. There so far away from civilization they might not even have plumbing. I am so not going oh natural in the forest of his.

"Hello Sasuke it's a pleasure to finally meet you" said a voice that made my skin crawl. Looking up I saw a man with long black hair and a weird smirk on his face all in all he was creepy looking, no wonder he lived so far out.

"I am your god father Orochimaru" and with that good bye civilization.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BEL: hope you like it please review.**


End file.
